


PSYCHO

by Sobong_HyungSeung



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobong_HyungSeung/pseuds/Sobong_HyungSeung
Summary: -... está muerto, yo lo maté.Min Yoongi es el criminal del que hablan en las noticias, está seguro. Las salidas intempestivas, la forma que tiene de hablar, su rabia mal disimulada... todo cuadra de repente. Pero para cuando se da cuenta, ya es demasiado tarde para Hoseok.«Puso las manos en su paquete, sin ni siquiera intentar disimular esta vez.-¿Y qué si soy gay? -Preguntó sobre su oído. -¿Acaso vas a alejarte de mí?No, no podía apartarse de él. Ese era el puto problema.»





	PSYCHO

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra es publicada también en Wattpad y subiré todos los capítulos primero en esa plataforma. Me haríais un gran favor si le dais vuestro apoyo a la obra. Os dejo el link:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/149793197-psycho

**PSYCHO**

**A Paramount Release (2004)**

_“Las mujeres no deben ser putas; los hombres ricos saben lo que han hecho.”_

Yoo Young-Chul

**PROLOGUE**

_GANGNAM, SEÚL_

_SÁBADO, 20 DE DICIEMBRE; CINCO CUARENTA Y TRES P.M._

El volante reacciona de manera extraña bajo sus manos: quizás es porque lo aprieta con demasiada fuerza, o puede que el sudor de sus dedos se haya impregnado en el caucho sintético, empapando el tejido, inundándolo de. De  _ algo _ , pero desconoce el qué. ¿Culpabilidad?, razona; es una pregunta recurrente en su cabeza lapidada por los excesos, y sin embargo no siente frío en el pecho ni se le encharca la mente al recordar lo ocurrido. En realidad no siente nada, solo apremio: el remordimiento llegará cuando el momento lo permita, cuando pueda pensar con calma, la cabeza despejada, abierta a la reflexión. Ahora no: su atención se centra exclusivamente en la carretera. Metido en su Ford Escort de segunda generación, mantiene la velocidad a más de cien kilómetros por hora en todo momento; parece un tizón negro salido del infierno.

_ Escapa _ . De qué; de quién: no quiere pensar en ello. Sigue las calles con determinación obsesiva, buscando no se sabe el qué. Una salida que lo ponga a resguardo de  _ eso _ , supone. Lejos de los céntricos barrios adinerados y de la gente despreocupada que pasea sobre los adoquines con aires de superioridad. Qué ganas tiene de bajarse del coche y darles de hostias a esos cínicos desvergonzados que lo miran con aspereza -y eso cuando se permiten mirarlo -; ganas de romperles los dientes para que tengan en qué gastar el dinero que consiguen, a todas luces, injustamente. Pero no puede hacerlo: ahora mismo las calles no son lugar seguro para él y exponerse de esa forma es una manera muy estúpida de aumentar las probabilidades de que (lo atrapen) le ocurra algo malo. Y él no es estúpido: eso, como todo lo demás, se lo lega a quien pueda pagarlo.

Pone los ojos constantemente en el retrovisor, temeroso de que lo estén siguiendo. Discurre por las vías secundarias, poco transitadas, con la sombra del río Han pegada en todo momento a su flanco izquierdo. Está buscando el desvío hacia el puente Hannam, esto es, la forma más directa que tiene para entrar en Seúl desde donde se encuentra. A lo lejos vislumbra las siluetas de otros viaductos, que cruzan como grapas mal puestas la carótida de Corea del Sur; el brillo de las megaestructuras oscila entre el blanco y el plateado y rebota en todas las direcciones: ya se refleja sobre el agua, prístina y en calma; ya contra las nubes grises, que amenazan con descargar su furia monzónica en cualquier momento.

La luz se enreda en sus pestañas y le penetra en las córneas del mismo modo que un cuchillo atravesaría la carne; las pupilas se le contraen hasta quedar reducidas a nada e incluso el blanco de los ojos quema. Parpadea un par de veces y frunce el ceño, pero no hay nada que hacer: alarga la mano derecha hacia la guantera y busca durante unos instantes la funda de sus gafas de sol, hasta que recuerda que hace semanas que no tiene. Suelta un bufido, a medias una protesta, a medias un indicio de su resignación, y ahora con la mano izquierda, baja la visera del conductor; solo un poco, apenas lo suficiente para que los rayos solares no entren de pleno en sus iris.

El aparente silencio de la carretera es en realidad cuna de varias decenas de sonidos casi imperceptibles y que, no obstante, a él lo estorban como si se trataran de un tumulto: el crujir de la grava bajo el vehículo cada vez que maniobra un cambio de dirección, el ronroneo violento del motor, sobre todo cuando se detiene de forma brusca frente a un semáforo en rojo; los muelles de los amortiguadores respondiendo a sus imprudentes decisiones, el sistema de ventilación, que sopla aire caliente sacado de no se sabe dónde y lo inyecta en la cabina, cargándola de bochorno y humedad.

Hace frío, y seguramente en el centro de Seúl la sensación será todavía más aguda que en el barrio pijo de Gangnam; lo primero que hará al llegar a la capital, resuelve, será comprarse algo de ropa para reemplazar el abrigo que acaba de perder.

Este gasto imprevisto, al contrario de lo que hubiera sucedido hace un tiempo, ahora no provoca en él ninguna reacción más que el leve arqueamiento de la ceja: exceder su presupuesto del mes con gastos extra como unos mitones o un par nuevo de calzoncillos no supone mucho para alguien que vive solo, apartado de una sociedad que le ha dado la espalda. Tiene lo suficiente para mantenerse y permitirse algún que otro capricho, y más aún últimamente, gracias a sus expediciones a Gangnam y a la ayuda económica que le aporta su mejor (y único) amigo, Jung Hoseok. Ahora que lo piensa, quizás debería llamarlo cuando llegue a la capital, para decirle que todo está bajo control y advertirle de que durante un tiempo mantendrá bajo el perfil. Razona sobre la conveniencia de esto mientras enfila hacia Hannam, preparándose de antemano para lo que pueda ocurrir cuando llegue a las cabinas de peaje. ¿Estarán ya informados sobre él? ¿Tendrán los datos de su coche? Quizás también debería cambiar de vehículo. Baraja la posibilidad con escepticismo: conoce, gracias a numerosos años de experiencia, la lentitud con la que se emiten las órdenes de búsqueda y captura, y de todos modos ha extremado las precauciones; está seguro de que nadie ha anotado la matrícula de su coche mientras se alejaba de la escena del crimen, y lo que es más, ha mantenido el auto lo suficientemente alejado del lugar como para que a nadie se le ocurra relacionarlo con su conductor. Está a salvo.

Por ahora.

El azul se extiende a ambos lados del canal como un espejo que refleja la cara amable del cielo, esa que hoy se ha ocultado bajo láminas superpuestas de nimbos a punto de vomitar sus entrañas. Las riberas son de color verde profundo y se agitan al ritmo de la brisa, lenta, contenida,  _ cálida _ , que anuncia tormenta. las primeras gotas de agua impactan con pereza sobre el capó y al poco se convierten en un continuo golpeteo sobre los cristales.

Min Yoongi activa el limpiaparabrisas y vuelve a agarrar el volante con cierta afectación. Lo siente extraño bajo sus dedos, grumoso, casi líquido, como si la goma se hubiera derretido y empezara a solidificarse de nuevo bajo una forma diferente a la anterior. Siente las manos pegajosas, le cuesta separar los dígitos entre sí; el caucho desprende un aroma fuerte, ya rancio, que ha penetrado en sus fosas nasales hasta saturarlas por completo.

Cuando se atreve a bajar los ojos, tras dejar atrás el puente (y, por tanto, ya fuera de Gangnam) se da cuenta de la procedencia del fluido que empapa el salpicadero, y durante un instante, mirando el marrón oscuro que lo ensucia todo, incluso la tapicería, se preocupa; hasta que comprende que la sangre que tiene entre los dedos no es suya y vuelve a relajarse.

-Joder -dice: su rostro se mantiene cuidadosamente neutro -, al final sí que voy a tener que cambiar de coche.


End file.
